warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Flame Claw Rogues
''Info; In the Flame Claw Rouges (founded by their current leader, Flameclaw), all she-cats are queens until they have four litters of kits, even if the kits die. Once a queen has her fourth litter, she has the choice to become a healer, a warrior, or go to Hidden Kit Adoption as a helper. The weaker kits here go to Hidden Kit Adoption. The stronger kits stay and grow until they are at a mating age. Then the female train until they become birthers and are mated to a tom without a current mate, and the males train until they're a healer or warrior. Allegiances; Leader; Flameclaw - Bloodthirsty, rough, harsh, dark ginger tom with fire-colored claws, gingery-brown and ginger-tinted tortoiseshell splotches, scars scattered through his pelt, and reddish-orange eyes. Tinyshine's mate. (Luna) : ''Apprentice; Softpaw ''Deputy; Quailfoot - Wise, strong, caring, quiet, mottled blue-gray tom with scattered black and bright silver spots, and handsome blue-green eyes. He rarely speaks, and when he does, its about rebelling against Flameclaw or teaching. Daisysong's mate. Bouncekit, Pouncekit, and Stoatkit's father. (Luna) : ''Apprentice; Violetpaw ''Healers (Up to Five); Sandyflower - Fluffy, sweet, shy, generous, light sand-colored she-cat with pale brown, dark brown, fiery ginger, and cream speckles dappling her fur, and pinky-cream eyes. (Luna) Featherwish - Gorgeous, unique-colored, helpful, go-with-the-flow, chill, calm, dramatic, wishful, hopeful, thoughtful dreamy light tan she-cat with white splotches, a dark brown tail tip, white paws with dark brown and black splotches, black ear tips, and a black dappled muzzle, as well as a brown chin and ginger forehead. She has arctic-blue eyes. (Holly) Coyotehowl - Fluffy, coyote-like, creamy-brown tom with a white chest and underbelly, a small, yet muscular frame, and sharp, alert, bright blue eyes. Rushcoyote and Palewish's son. Diamondtwilight (MonochromeClan), Softpaw, Lunarpaw, and Cloverpaw's brother. (Luna) Healers In Training (Up to Five); Stillpaw - Bright-minded, portrayed as an optimist, but truly a pessimist, a faker, dark ginger and pale gray tom with short, fluffy fur, a short, whippy tail, and bright eyes, one turquoise, one amber-green. Originally thought as a stillborn, but proved otherwise. (Luna) Bluepaw - Whist, reticent, quiescent, taciturn, thoughtful, altruistic, white tabby tom with dark golden marble tabby stripes, a white face, tufted ears, and dark, smoky sapphire-blue eyes. (Luna) Maters (Warriors with Mates); Stonetail - Depressed, easily saddened, wise, short-haired, pale gray tom with a blackish-gray tail and streaks on his pelt, and dark yellow eyes. He is tom x tom and secretly mates with Rushcoyote. Mated to Icedream. Stonekit, Shatteredclaw, Forgottenpaw, Tinyshine, Strongcloud, Pinkpaw, Violetpaw, and Sunnypaw's father. (Luna) : ''Apprentice; Cloverpaw Rushcoyote - Coyote-like, muscular, feminine, fluffy, long-haired, alluring, charming, long-limbed, calm, pale brown tabby tom with mottled gray patches, long claws, long teeth, tufted ears, a cream blaze on his muzzle, and rush-colored eyes with barely-visible cream speckles. He is tom x tom and secretly mates with Stonetail. Mated to Palewish. Diamondtwilight (MonochromeClan), Coyotehowl, Softpaw, Lunarpaw, and Cloverpaw's father. (Luna) : Apprentice; Pinkpaw Icepelt - Friendly, bubbly, happy go lucky tom with ice blue eyes and white fur. Bramblevine's mate. (Bird) Shadowstreak - Wiry black tom with white and dark gray streaks on his pelt, and neon green eyes. Lightcloud's mate. Dawnfur, Duskfur, Rosepaw, and Bluepaw's father. (Luna) : Apprentice; Larchpaw Duskfur - Black tom with white and dark golden tips to his fur and dark, yet neon, sapphire blue eyes. Shadowstreak and Lightcloud's son. Dawnfur, Rosepaw, and Bluepaw's brother. Mated to Poppyflower. (Luna) Strongcloud - Wise, dreaming, rather quiet, soft-voiced, gentle, pale gray tom with white streaks on his pelt, a white tail tip, and dark turquoise eyes. Mated to Dawnfur. (Luna) : Apprentice; Spiderpaw Jaggedfang - Bloodthirsty, mean, ambitious, but uses that to hide his true broken self, black tom with golden stripes on his face, jagged, crooked teeth, and dark green eyes. Mated to Waterslip. (Luna) : Apprentice; Lunarpaw Redleap - Lying, backstabbing, tricky, fluffy, long-limbed, creamy reddish-brown tom with reddish-black legs, and dark yellow eyes with a barely noticeable purple tint. Daisysong and Cedarstorm's littermate. Bloodfur and Creamlily's son. Mated to Earthblossom. (Luna) : Apprentice; Pearlpaw Cedarstorm - Aggressive, bloodthirsty, a sore loser, cocky, arrogant, reddish-brown tom with dark tan streaks on his pelt, black tips to his fur on his legs and tail tip, and very pale yellow eyes. Redleap and Daisysong's littermate. Bloodfur and Creamlily's son. Airfrost's mate. (Luna) : Apprentice; Rosepaw ''Warriors; Treeblaze - Calm, serious, thoughtful, kind, rebellious against Flameclaw, yet he hides that with fake loyalty, strong, muscular, fierce, intrepid, audacious, dark ginger tabby tom with scattered dark brown, light brown, cream, and pale gray tabby patches, one black paw, one white paw, and bright, glowing eyes, one fiery amber, one lime green. Dustyrain's mate. Delusionwhisper, Larchpaw, Shrewpaw, Spiderpaw, and Stillpaw's father. (Luna) Dustyrain - Adorable, charming, sweet, often hallucinating, long-limbed, ditsy, slightly air-headed, possibly schizophrenic, pale brown tabby she-cat with scattered white patches, cream paws, tufted ears, long claws, a long, fluffy tail, and bright, luminous, pupil-less, but not blind, radiant turquoise eyes. She seems to have her own little world. Treeblaze's mate. Delusionwhisper, Larchpaw, Shrewpaw, Spiderpaw, and Stillpaw's mother. (Luna) Bloodfur - Dark, fierce, loud-mouthed, rough, blood-colored, reddish-brown tom with black streaks on his pelt, and light yellow eyes. Previously mated to Creamlily. Cedarstorm, Daisysong, and Redleap's father. (Luna) ''Apprentice; Sunnypaw Lacefire - Rebellious, righteous, free-loving, political, a feminist stubborn, determined, fiery, temperamental, moody, pure-white she-cat with a long, fluffy, straight, dark ginger tabby tail, dark ginger eyes, pink ear insides, and dark reddish-brown tabby stripes on her head. (Holly) Blackdapple - Beautiful, submissive, obedient, adaptable, kind, good, perceptive, intelligent, quiet, gentle, caring, loving, innocent, soft-spoken, calm, serene, smooth white she-cat with countless black dapples, black ear and tail tips, and one black forepaw. She has calm, thoughtful, crystal-blue eyes. (Holly) Harmonyfang - a black she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. Mean, cold, kind sometimes, quiet, lonely. (Whitesong) Firestorm - Fiery-colored tom with yellowish-orange eyes. Can control fire. (Luna) ''Apprentices; Larchpaw - Charming, happy, fluffy, empathetic, sweet, kind, generous, gentle, long-haired, dark brown tabby she-cat with a cream underbelly, paws, chest, muzzle, and tail tip, and pupil-less, but not blind, neon green eyes. (Luna) Shrewpaw - Slightly hyperactive, an eternal optimist, blithe, eleemosynary, dark brown and white tom with small white paws, short, sharp claws, a white face and tail, and pale, fiery-amber eyes. (Luna) Spiderpaw - Subdued, reserved, somewhat shy, sleek, limber, quiet, lean, small, mottled pale brown and dark brown tabby she-cat with a pale gray underbelly and chest, and pale, light turquoise eyes. (Luna) Pinkpaw - Haughty, pompous, snooty, short-haired, small, delicate, sleek, white she-cat with a very faint pinkish tint to her fur, a bright pink daisy behind her left ear, and pale yellow eyes. (Luna) Violetpaw - Altruistic, sympathetic, eleemosynary, propitious, fluffy, pale gray and white tabby she-cat with a grayish-black right ear, a thin violet behind her right ear, and icy turquoise eyes. (Luna) Sunnypaw - Sanguine, effervescent, blithe, jocund, roseate, fluffy, long-haired, white tom with scattered flecks of pale gray and dark grayish-black, long claws, and pale turquoise-green eyes. (Luna) Rosepaw - Analytical, disquisitive, prurient, long-haired, fluffy, dark gray tabby she-cat with scattered black and white streaks, a white muzzle, a bright pink nose, and neon-green eyes. (Luna) Softpaw - Sweet, cheerful, fluffy, soft-furred, kind, analytical, propitious, mottled silver, blue-gray, and pale brown she-cat with softer paws, a sweeping, large, plumy tail, and greenish-gray eyes. (Luna) Lunarpaw - Stargazing, easily distracted, dreaming, lithe, light-boned, small, fluffy, blue-gray tabby tom with scattered silver streaks, silver brindle stripes on his legs, and pale blue eyes. (Luna) Cloverpaw - Pretty, generous, loving, caring, intelligent, a bit of a strategist, pale brown tabby she-cat with a white tail, paws, and muzzle, and soft, somewhat bright, pale cream eyes. (Luna) Patchpaw - Large, stocky, slow, tough, hardy, sweet, strong, hefty, humorous, somewhat lazy, protective, strong, heavy, short-furred black and white tom with black around his eyes. He has somewhat rounded black ears, black paws, and a short black tail. He has glittering green eyes. Injected with the DNA of a panda bear. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Luna) Pearlpaw - Small, slender, delicate, lithe, fragile, graceful, slow, indecisive, thoughtful, dreamy, passionate, empathetic, smooth, sleek, glossy pearl-colored she-cat with mottles and a white muzzle and chest. Has gorgeous, honey-amber eyes and large white wings. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Luna) Birthers; Icedream - Pretty, hopeful, quiet, dreaming, hopeful, small, fluffy, delicate, white she-cat with dark gray and silvery-gray flecks scattered through her pelt, and icy turquoise eyes. Mother to Stonekit of Hidden Kit Adoption. Mated to Stonetail. Expecting Stonetail's kits. Has had three litters. (Luna) : ''Kits; Expecting Lightcloud - Pretty white she-cat with pale golden tips to her fur, dark golden marbled tabby stripes, and deep, smoky sapphire-blue eyes. Expecting Shadowstreak's kits. Shadowstreak's mate. Duskfur and Dawnfur's mother. Has had two litters. (Luna) : Kits; Expecting Palewish - Small, fluffy, short-haired, adorable, sleek, long-limbed, nimble, quiet, yet curious, prudent, sage, serene, pale blue-gray tabby she-cat with scattered pale silver and white tabby patches, a long, fluffy, spiky-furred, plumy tail, and intense, bright, luminous, glowing pale blue eyes. Mated to Rushcoyote. Expecting Rushcoyote's kits. Has had three litters. (Luna) : Kits; Expecting Bramblevine - Quiet, observant, watchful she-cat with soft green eyes and brown tabby fur. Mother of Icepelt's kits. Has had one litter so far. Icepelt's mate. (Bird) : Kits; Moonkit and Shadowkit Daisysong - Bubbly, energetic, extremely playful, small, cream she-cat with black, dark tan, and red-brown streaks and tips to her fur on her legs, underbelly, tail, muzzle, and throat, and light purple eyes. Cedarstorm and Redleap's littermate. Creamlily and Bloodfur's daughter. Mother of Quailfoot's kits. Has had one litter. (Luna) : Kits; Bouncekit, Pouncekit, and Stoatkit Tinyshine - Rather small, strong, underestimated, bossy, fiery, white she-cat with a silvery-gray tail, pale gray flecks scattered through her pelt, and frosty yellow eyes. Mother of Flameclaw's kits. Has had one litter. (Luna) : Kits; Foxkit, Sheepkit, and Haykit Dawnfur - White she-cat with pale golden and black tips to her fur and dark, smoky green eyes. Shadowstreak and Lightcloud's daughter. Duskfur, Rosekit, and Bluekit's sister. Mother of Strongcloud's kits. Has had one litter. (Luna) : Kits; Sootkit and Runningkit Poppyflower - Flamboyant, muscular, tomboyish, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with long claws, large paws, fluffy fur, and intense pale green eyes. Mother of Duskfur's kits. Has had one litter. (Luna) : Kits; Webkit and Butterflykit Airfrost - Transparent she-cat with pale gray, almost white, eyes with dark gray pupils. Can control air. Cedarstorm's mate. Expecting Cedarstorm's kits. Has had no litters. (Luna) : Kits; Expecting Waterslip - Water-colored she-cat with blue eyes. Can control water. Mated to Jaggedfang. Expecting Jaggedfang's kits. Has had no litters. (Luna) : Kits; Expecting Earthblossom - Brown and green she-cat with one light brown eye and one dark green eye. Can control earth. Mated to Redleap. Expecting Redleap's kits. Has had no litters. (Luna) : Kits; Expecting ''Kits; Icedream and Stonetail's kits; Expecting. Lightcloud and Shadowstreak's kits; Expecting. Palewish and Rushcoyote's kits; Expecting. Bramblevine and Icepelt's kits; Moonkit - Gray she-cat with sharp green eyes, she is friendly and smart. (Bird) Shadowkit - Pure white tom with dark blue eyes flecked with gray, he is quiet. (Bird) Daisysong and Quailfoot's kits; Bouncekit - Hyperactive, bouncy, cheerful, long-legged, bubbly, charming, sanguine, mottled cream and reddish-brown tom with a long, fluffy, bushy black tail, a darker muzzle, and blue-green eyes. (Luna) Pouncekit - Hyperactive, yet slightly more subdued than Bouncekit, bubbly, sanguine, mottled blue-gray and black tom with a dark tan left foreleg, a long, fluffy white tail, and violet-blue eyes. (Luna) Stoatkit - Delicate, secretive, fragile, determined, passionate, tough, energetic, dark tan tabby she-cat with scattered spots of silver, white, and reddish-brown, black legs and paws, and violet eyes. (Luna) Tinyshine and Flameclaw's kits; Foxkit - Hyperactive, charming, happy, fluffy, dark ginger and dark brown she-cat with a paler tail, paler paws, and pale yellow eyes. Flameclaw and Tinyshine's daughter. Sheepkit and Haykit's sister. (Luna) Sheepkit - Fluffy, slightly curly-furred, quiet, timid, white tom with a pale silvery-gray tail, gray paws and flecks throughout his pelt, and soft yellow eyes. Flameclaw and Tinyshine's son. Foxkit and Haykit's brother. (Luna) Haykit - Calculating, short-haired, quiet, brooding, pale ginger tom with white paws, a white tail, and pale orange eyes. Flameclaw and Tinyshine's son. Foxkit and Sheepkit's brother. (Luna) Dawnfur and Strongcloud's kits; Sootkit - Cream and gray she-cat with thick, fluffy fur, soft white paws, and dark green eyes. Strongcloud and Dawnfur's daughter. Runningkit's sister. (Luna) Runningkit - Black and white tom with long white legs, three black paws, and pale turquoise eyes. Strongcloud and Dawnfur's son. Sootkit's brother. (Luna) Poppyflower and Duskfur's kits; Webkit - Black and silver tabby tom with a bushy white tail, a black muzzle, and pale green eyes. Duskfur and Poppyflower's son. Butterflykit's brother. (Luna) Butterflykit - Tiny tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, a black tail, and dark blue eyes. Duskfur and Poppyflower's daughter. Webkit's sister. (Luna) Airfrost and Cedarstorm's kits; Expecting. Waterslip and Jaggedfang's kits; Expecting. Earthblossom and Redleap's kits; Expecting. Foster kits; Elmkit - Large, serious, brave, strong, mature, peaceful, just, noble, responsible, obedient, loyal, smart, cautious, thoughtful, observant, calm, sleek, very pale ginger tabby tom with a white chest and tail-tip, as well as wise, mystical lavender eyes. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Luna) Clearkit - Innocent-acting, seemingly sweet, fake, sneaky, deceiving, sly, mischievous, mean, vengeful, secretive, dark, small, fuzzy white she-cat with a silver underbelly, ear tips, and a black nose. She also has one black forepaw and one silver forepaw. She has clear, bright, intelligent green eyes. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Luna) Elders; None. Former Members; Creamlily - Cream she-cat with dark tan legs and tips to her fur, and lily-colored, soft light purple eyes. Was mated to Bloodfur. Had 3 litters, but died on her fourth. Mother to Cedarstorm, Daisysong, and Redleap. (Luna) RPG; Archive 1 Archive 2 Normal Life;'' Leaf-bare was treating the Flame Claw Rogues surprisingly well. Though the cold was harsh, it hasn't stopped them. The birthers and their kits were all doing well, despite whitecough and greencough beginning to spread. Thus far, only Rushcoyote, Redleap, Earthpaw, Poppyflower, and Spiderkit had caught whitecough, and only Redleap's had progressed into greencough before his condition improved. Prey was harder to come across, but the warriors were still able to provide enough for the Clan--even if there were days that some of the warriors went hungry because of a need to provide for the birthers. 02:45, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lacefire looked around the camp, nervous about the fact that she would be assigned a mate. She let out a soft growl. Blackdapple stretched, her pretty face contorting into a yawn. I am a psycho. What's your excuse? 03:03, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Bouncekit, out of boredom, began chasing Pouncekit around the nursery (both being careful to avoid the birthers and the other kits). 21:21, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ---- Surprisingly, there were no kits sent to Hidden Kit Adoption this time. All of the kits survived leaf-bare and became apprentices. "Sheepkit and Butterflykit will be going to Hidden Kit Adoption in two moons," Flameclaw remarked as he padded out of the nursery. 16:31, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Category:Non-Clan Groups Category:Non-clan Groups Category:Non-clan groups Category:Non-Clan groups Category:RPG Category:Evil Category:Rogue Category:Clans owned by Luna Category:RP